A Bond Was Formed
by Khushi
Summary: Someone from his past has come back. Old feelings that had never died start to blossom again. Can a bond truly be broken? Or can it withstand anything thrown at it as long as there is love between the two...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This is fictional. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling unless I create some new characters.   
  
A Bond Was Formed  
  
Severus Snape sighed in irritation at being disturbed from his research and said the password "Lemon Drop". Lemon Drop, was the latest password which had to be given to gain entrance to Albus Dumbledore's office, who was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
He went up the moving staircase, not bothering to wait for it to lead him up and opened the door to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Do you even realize how silly it is to keep that as your password? Any idiot knows how much you like those damn sweets," Severus said without really paying attention to who was in the room. His attention was focused on the changes he was supposed to have already felt by now. He blinked in confusion and look at Albus.  
  
Albus sighed and inclined his head to the people sitting in the chairs across from where he was standing. Severus smiled sheepishly at him, understanding that they weren't alone and hence Albus wouldn't perform the spell to alter his appearance slightly.  
  
He turned his head to see who was sitting in the office, his demeanor undergoing a change to being the snaky, snappy Professor everyone expected.   
  
His breath caught in his throat. Shock took over his entire body. Sitting there, looking at him were Harry Potter, Remus Lupin…and Sirius Black.  
  
"Sirius," he whispered before he could stop himself, knowing his own voice was amazed and soft. He shook his head to clear it, in case he was imagining things again. When Sirius stood up and took a step towards him, Severus involuntarily took a few steps back. He shot a frantic look at Albus, who smiled gently at him.  
  
"Sirius escaped from Azkaban Severus. A hushed trial was held yesterday for him after certain facts came to life and Sirius spoke to the Ministry of Magic officials under a dose of Verituserum and was judged to be a free man, and given the necessary compensations of course." Albus finished speaking and watched Severus process what he had heard.  
  
He saw fear, sadness, a plea for forgiveness…then joy, happiness pass over Severus's face. He took a step forward, before stopping and letting his eyes flicker over Harry Potter and Remus Lupin. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Minerva Mcgonagall standing near Albus.  
  
"When did he escape?" Severus asked softly, running his eyes up and down Sirius, taking in his fill of looking at the other man after all these years.  
  
Albus sighed, knowing this wouldn't be easy. "About half a month before the beginning of the summer holidays."  
  
Severus's expression showed hurt. "Where was he all this while?" He asked.  
  
Sirius wasn't paying complete attention to the conversation. He was busy looking at Severus.   
  
Remus Lupin stood up. "He was with me. He stayed with me so that he could rest and heal and generally just get healthy again."  
  
They all heard Severus's gasp of surprise.  
  
Severus was in so much pain; he couldn't be bothered to hide his emotions.   
  
"How many people knew he had escaped?" Severus asked in a soft and dangerous tone of voice.  
  
Albus sighed, "Harry and Remus knew all summer. Minerva and I found out today and I called you here."  
  
Harry gasped at the amount of pain visible in his Potion's Master's eyes and body.   
  
Slowly a cold mask started forming over him, shielding his emotions from everyone. "And why did you interrupt my research for this Albus?" He shot a penetrating look at Albus Dumbledore. A look even the great wizard knew meant that Severus wasn't in the in a mood to be given half-truths.  
  
"I thought you would like to know before this got released in the Daily Prophet Severus. I didn't think you'd appreciate finding out that way or through gossip."  
  
Severus nodded once in Dumbledore's direction. "Yes, you're right. Thank you. If that is all Albus…I'll take my leave."  
  
Sirius closed the distance separating him from Severus with two long strides as the other man turned away and caught his arm.   
  
"Severus wait!"  
  
Severus violently pulled his arm away from Sirius's grip, "Don't touch me," he said in a deadly voice.  
  
Sirius turned pleading eyes on him, "Please, just listen to me."   
  
Severus turned to look at him in astonishment. "LISTEN to you? I come up here, expecting Albus to just want to chitchat about something and what do I find? I find that you have escaped from Azkaban. The Ministry cleared you. And You didn't even bother to let me know until just now! You spent the summer with Lupin, but you couldn't tell me that you were out of there and safe. So really Black, why do you think I would want to listen to a bloody thing you want to say?"  
  
At the end of his tirade Severus clutched his left arm, closing his eyes tightly as the mark on his arm started to burn. He chuckled lowly. "From one hell, I get to go to another."  
  
Albus sighed, "Go my child. Be careful."  
  
Severus looked at Sirius one last time before turning and leaving.   
  
Albus summoned a seeing portal and watched as Severus ran towards Hagrid's hut and the Dark forest. He ran past the hut and into the forest where he went past the wards and caught his breath for a few seconds before apparating out of there. With a sigh, Albus ended the portal.  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore. "Do you think he will forgive me?"  
  
Albus sighed, "I don't know Sirius, I just don't know. For both of your sake, I hope he does, otherwise Azkaban will be a piece of cake compared to what you both are going to go through."  
  
Sirius sighed, looking heartbroken. Remus looked sad. Albus Dumbledore looked upset. Harry Potter was just plain confused.   
  
The next morning Severus apparated to the Forbidden Forest and fell exhausted against a tree. All he felt like doing was sliding down the tree and resting, letting the exhaustion and pain going through him, consume him. But he knew he couldn't do that. One: The forest wasn't a safe place for him to be so vulnerable. And Two: No matter how much Sirius's betrayal hurt him, he refused to be weak and surrender to that pain by putting himself into danger or giving up on his life. NO…of all the things he was, snarky, ex Death Eater, scary according to some and many others, coward wasn't a label he wanted upon himself, his name. No…he absolutely refused to accept that title.  
  
He sighed and took a deep breath, crying out in pain when even taking a deep breath caused him further pain. Blinking rapidly to clear the fog spreading over his eyes, he staggered away from the tree, trying his best to move towards Hogwarts without hurting himself further, which he knew was almost impossible…unless he called for help. He sighed again, why hadn't he thought of that before. Between seeing Sirius again and bearing Voldemort's anger, he had completely forgotten the fact that he didn't have to put himself through this.  
  
Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind of the pain, anger and sadness floating around and put his hand to his heart, hoping against all hopes that he would be able to communicate with his parent.   
  
Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, still fully clothed. He hadn't even bothered to try and get any sleep, knowing it would be useless. He was much too worried about Severus to be able to sleep. The great wizard sighed and leaned back in his comfortable chair. He didn't know how long he sat there, waiting for Hagrid to inform him that Severus was safely back in Hogwarts when he heard a soft voice in his mind.  
  
'Father.'  
  
Albus gave a sigh of relief and answered back. 'Are you alright my child?'  
  
The voice seemed weak. 'Hurt…help me.'  
  
'Hang on for just a little while more my son. Just a little while more.'  
  
Albus quickly focused into himself and sent a blast of energy to surround Severus, it would protect him from anything hurting him further and if need be, the energy would be absorbed into him.  
  
Albus quickly stood up and moved out of the office, moving towards the closest exit. Using his connection to his only child, he started asking him more questions.  
  
'Where are you? I did not cast the portal so I don't know where you are.'  
  
A soft voice answered back in his mind. 'Close to the edge of the forest. I can feel the energy surrounding me. Thank you.'  
  
'You are most welcome my child. Just hang in there for a few more minutes.'  
  
Dumbledore hurried towards the edge of the forbidden forest. He could feel the energy spell he had sent out to cover his son and knew he was going in the right direction. Looking ahead he could see Severus lying on the ground, surrounded by a hazy shield of energy. Once he was a few steps away from him, Albus withdrew the energy back into his own body and closed the gap remaining between his only child and him. He waved his wand, slowly levitating his son into the air.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"D..dad," gasped Severus.  
  
Albus gently ran his fingers over Severus's forehead and hair, "Let's get you to the infirmary."  
  
Severus sighed and didn't try to snap himself awake when he felt his eyes start to close. He was with his father now; he had nothing to worry about. Albus clutched Severus's hand and moved faster to Hogwarts and the infirmary, his son's body floating with him. Albus walked towards the infirmary, glad that it was very early in the morning and the summer holidays were still on. Only concerned portraits and ghosts looked on as Albus passed them with his injured son. Once Albus entered the infirmary, Poppy immediately took one look at Severus and directed Albus to set him down on the far side of the infirmary and closed the curtains around his bed, setting to work on the injured wizard.  
  
The bloody baron, normally so reserved, burst into the infirmary and through the curtain, hovering near Severus. Poppy glared at him, at which he glared right back. She sighed and went back to work, knowing she wouldn't be able to make him leave until he knew that Severus was all right. She ran her wand over his body, and watched as his injuries printed themselves out on a piece of parchment. She scanned through the parchment and start taking care of the worst of his injuries first. She sighed, hating to put Severus through the pain of having to rid him of the curses plaguing his body, but she knew she had to put him through it in order to cure him.  
  
Severus thrashed suddenly from side to side.  
  
"Albus hold him down or I will have to bind him!" Poppy exclaimed.  
  
Albus quickly held his son to the bed, talking to him to try to soothe him.  
  
"NO," Severus screamed and tried to sit up.   
  
"I'm sorry Albus, Severus," Poppy said before binding Severus to the bed. She put up silencing charms around Severus's bed, hoping those in addition to the charms already on the infirmary would help.   
  
Taking a deep breath she began setting about de hexing Severus's body, trying to harden her heart against the young man's screams. He was caught in some sort of nightmare while awake, in addition to the pain in his body. Albus felt a shiver pass over him as the Bloody Baron placed his hand on Albus' shoulder, to show his support. Albus turned his head and nodded at him in thanks. Both of them quickly returned their attention to Severus when he started screaming while gasping for air.  
  
"NO…DAD…SIRIUS..DON'T GO THERE….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…STOP…  
  
NOOOOOOOOOO, STAY BACK…." His screams turned to incoherent mumblings.  
  
"Albus I need help," Poppy said while trying her best to take care of the injured man.  
  
Albus watched, his heart breaking as his only child screamed in agony. He made an instant decision when he heard Poppy's words. Turning to the Baron he made his request.  
  
"Sirius Black is staying in the room closest to the Gryffindor tower. Please bring him here as soon as possible."  
  
The Baron bowed and rushed off. Albus took a deep cleansing breath before turning back to the thrashing man on the bed. He placed his hand on Severus' forehead and began searching through the pain muddled mind of his child to find their connection. On finding it, he began sending calming thoughts and images to him.   
  
Sirius was sitting in front of the fire. He's been sitting there all night. Just staring blankly into the fire. He thought about going to Professor Dumbledore and checking if Severus was back yet. Having made his decision he sighed and turned his head away from the fire. Before he could stand though a pale shimmery figure flew through his doorway.   
  
"Black, hurry up and come with me. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked you to come to the infirmary," the Bloody Baron said quickly.  
  
Sirius quickly jumped up and ran out the door, the ghost flying next to him.  
  
"Severus?" he inquired as he ran.  
  
The Baron sighed, "He's in a bad state."  
  
Sirius rushed into the infirmary and over to where Severus was being healed. Albus indicated that he come closer. Immediately Sirius realized what was happening and took a deep breath before cupping Severus' face in his hands. Both of them gasped and a sudden golden glow surrounded them before everything was fine again. Severus calmed down and let Poppy heal him. He opened his eyes and fixed them on Sirius'.   
  
Sirius smiled tentatively at him, gently rubbing his thumbs against Severus' face. Severus started at him through sparkling black eyes. Sirius blinked…for a minute there he'd thought that Severus' eyes had become a different shade.   
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you Sev," Sirius said softly. Looking into Severus' eyes he saw that he wasn't going to be forgiven for betraying his trust by just apologizing and Sirius made up his mind to do whatever it took to gain forgiveness. He continued speaking in a soft voice, "It seems that all I've done most of my life is apologize to you for some foolish act of mine or the other. You are so precious to me Severus, my first and only love. There hasn't been a day gone by where I haven't thought about you, about us. I love you and I am so sorry I hurt you. I just," he paused, "I didn't want you to see me as a shell of who I was. You know what Azkaban does to a person. I don't know what hurt me more, that I was in there or that you had to spend time in there."  
  
Severus heard Sirius talking to him, telling him things. That much loved voice flowing over his hurt body like love, heating all the places where he was burning from the curses thrown at him and cooling the places that felt red hot. And then he heard…  
  
"Can I touch you Sev? Please?" Sirius begged softly.  
  
They both knew that the way Sirius' hands framed Severus' face was more of a healing touch than anything else. Severus thought about it…thought about denying Sirius what they both wanted, just to punish him for the hurt he felt at his hands. Then decided that it wasn't worth it and slowly nodded his head once, trying not to move his head too much.  
  
Sirius inhaled and exhaled deeply before slowly caressing Severus' soft hair. By now, he was sitting on the bed with Severus. He kept his left hand cupping Severus' cheek and let his right hand explore. Touching his hand, moving down to his neck, gently touching his chest. He let his hand rest on top of Severus' heart, feeling it beat strong and sure after Poppy's healing. 


	2. Chapter Two

Slowly Severus's eyes shut, the arms of sleep pulling him away into their warmth. Albus came back and placed his hand on Severus's forehead and whispered a charm to take all his nightmares away and then smoothened his hair back, kissing his child's forehead gently.

"Sleep well my little one," Albus whispered softly, knowing his son had heard him somehow from the slight smile that developed over his face.

Albus turned to Sirus next, watching the way the man caressed his son, as if in a trance. He didn't say anything and walked towards the door of the infirmary, nodding to The Bloody Baron on his way past.

"I shall watch over him Headmaster," the Baron said.

Albus bowed to him, "Thank you."

He left the infirmary and went up to his office and through that to his private rooms. After changing into a nightshirt he settled tiredly onto his bed and under his blankets, waving his hand slightly to make the fire in the fireplace burn brighter, warmer. He needed all the warmth he could get. Turning onto his side he watched the window, as the sky slowly began to brighten. Allowing his eyelids to slip shut slowly, his last thought before he drifted off was... 'I wish you were here Lucien.'

Poppy Pomfrey walked out of her office and saw Sirius Black slumped next to Severus Snape. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed, with his head resting on the bed, holding Sevrus's hand.She gently shook him awake and whispered that he should leave and go to his room to sleep properly.

Sirius reluctantly allowed her to shoo him out of the infirmary. But before leaving he gently smoothened Severus' hair, tracing the sleeping man's face with his eyes.

Severus' eyes fluttered open slowly. Beautiful, long black lashes brushed against pale cheeks. His eyes opened to reveal deep, dark eyes that if looked into closely, revealed the power and magic held within the man. Eyes that enchanted. Slowly Severus ran his mind over his senses and feeling everything as it should be with only a few weaknesses, he sat up. Ignoring any twinges of pain and discomfort he swung his legs out of the bed and stood up, making sure to hold onto the side of the bed until he felt sure enough that he could stand on his own without any problems. He knew from past experience that his wand was with the headmaster, so he started walking barefoot to the doors of the infirmary, with slow steps.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

Severus smiled slightly at the voice and words. He had heard those very words every time he was injured. And always somewhere between the infirmary and his room.

"Are you going to lecture me or come along?" Severus returned.

The Bloody Baron shook his head as always and led the way to Severus' quarters. He held back so that he moved alongside the young wizard. Together they moved into the dungeons. Stopping near a wall Severus seemingly waved his hand in a random pattern. The result...stones shifted silently to reveal a door. Grasping the handle Severus turned it and walked in, knowing the Baron would follow. Letting the door shut he made sure the entrance was secure once more before walking to his bedroom.

Severus snuggled under his blankets and waved his hand to make the fire burn warmer, rubbing his feet together so that some warmth would spread through them. He always, always walked out of the infirmary without shoes or slippers, letting his feet feel the cool floor.

"Sleep well child. I'll make sure you aren't disturbed," the Baron said softly, in an oddly tender voice.

Severus smiled sleepily at him, looking so young and pure, "Thank you."

Moving closer to Severus the Baron gently touched his forehead, as if to caress his hair and then glided out the door. Severus smiled at the cool feeling that he still felt on his forehead and hair and closed his eyes, surrendering to the arms of sleep.

Sirius opened the door to the infirmary and started forward, moving towards the bed where he had left Severus sleeping.

"He's not here."

Sirius quickly turned around and looked at Poppy in confusion.

She smiled slightly, "He never stays once he's awake. He always finds a way to sneak away."

"Where is he then?" Sirius finally got his wits about him and asked.

"In his rooms I'd guess," Poppy replied.

"But, I mean shouldn't he be here? Where you can keep an eye on him?" Sirius asked in concern.

Poppy smiled, "Sirius, Severus does as he pleases. Once he's awake he always goes off wandering. Usually back to his room. Nothing short of me binding him to the bed will stop him. And I figure if he's able to get up and try to move around then he is feeling better and keeping him in here will only make him feel worse."

"Oh," Sirius said as he thought that over. It certainly made sense, seeing as the amount of time Severus had spent there in his young life was a lot.

"Is he alright though? I mean he was pretty bad off earlier," Sirius asked, needing to know.

Poppy nodded, "He's doing much better. He'll make a complete recovery within a few days."

"Thank you," Sirius inclined his head to her and then strode out of the infirmary, not sure what to do next.

Severus woke up to the feeling of his father caressing his cheek with his finger. Albus smiled at the soft cooing noise Severus made. His son was unaware that he made such cute, sweet sounds when unguarded. A gentle, loving smile ready on his face, Albus waited for his little one to wake up.

Severus went through a scan of his body and magic. Once he felt sure that he was as healed as potions and charms would help him be, he opened his eyes. After letting them adjust he focused on his father, smiling sleepily at him, noted the relieved look on his face.

"How are you feeling now child?" Albus asked softly, helping his son to sit up.

Severus carefully stretched his body while replying, "Quite alright actually. Much better than I thought I would feel."

Albus held a bottle of pepper up potion out to Severus and helped him drink it. Blinking against the effects of the potion Severus carefully got out of bed, shaking his head against his fathers offer to help. Making his way to the bathroom he stripped out of his clothes and under the warm water, letting it flow over his body and soothe his aches and pains. His mind was on the fact that he was feeling a lot better than he should have been feeling. Frowning in confusion he finished his shower and dried off, wrapping a toweling robe around himself before leaving the bathroom. In his room he went to his closet and pulled out some clothes, dressing carefully and combing his hair before going out into the living room.


	3. Chapter Three

**A Bond Was Formed**

**Chapter Three**

~*~

Albus smiled at Severus as he came into the room and waited for him to come and sit down beside him on the couch.

Severus slowly moved to the couch and sat down beside his father. He leaned his head back against the couch, his mind still working overtime. He turned his head and looked at Albus, "What do I feel so… well so alright? Was father…?" He trailed off knowing he wouldn't need to finish asking what he wanted to know.

Albus shook his head, "No Severus. Not Lucien… Sirius. You were caught in some sort of nightmare and quite delirious. You kept fighting Poppy when she was healing you so I had to call him. Severus please don't look at me that way," Albus gently pleaded with his son who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and irritation.

"How… how is it possible that he was able to help?" Severus questioned, though in his heart he already knew the answer.

"It didn't matter for how long both of you had been apart my child. All it took was one look at each other for the widening process to slow down. One touch was all it took for the binds holding your magic apart from his to break. It won't be long before both of you will again feel the urge to be together all the time."

Albus said part of this with regret, not wanting to see his son pulled in a particular direction forcibly because of a bond. But he was also glad… maybe now his darling child could finally start to find happiness again. Of course Severus would argue that he was happy here with his father, but happiness came in different ways. The happiness one gets from a parent and the happiness one gets from a mate were two different things. Severus wouldn't be able to experience complete happiness until Voldemort was dead, but at least he would be on the path to it.

With a sigh Albus set about pouring two cups of tea and added cream and sugar in both. He handed one to his son, who wrapped his hands around the cup and took a small sip, making a face before taking a bigger sip, letting the tea soothe his still healing throat.

Over the course of the next hour, Albus gently coaxed Severus into eating a fluffy bread roll with butter and strawberry jam and some fruit. It was times like these that Albus loved. He didn't like the fact that his son was recovering from a meeting with Voldemort but he enjoyed the fact that he got to baby Severus to an extent. Severus caught on to what his father was feeling early on due to having missed the chance to baby Severus over the years and allowed him to do so.

Severus sat silently for awhile. He was still tired and was content to wait until he felt a little more aware to question his father. Albus on the other hand was content to wait until his child wanted to talk to him.

Twenty minutes later Severus finally spoke, "Why did you call him?"

Albus sighed softly, "You needed to be healed. I couldn't bear to see you in that much pain and suffering. I did what I had to do Severus."

Severus stared into the fire that was crackling lightly, "You could have healed me. Why him?" He found it difficult to say Sirius' name.

Albus turned to look at his son, "What would have taken me some time Sirius helped do much faster. Our bonds are different Severus. I am your parent. I can with time aid in healing your injuries but it is a slow process. You could heal faster if your other father were with me. But Sirius… your bond with him is that of a soul mate… a spirit mate. You know all this. He only needs to touch you to know where you hurt and how to stop it."

Severus turned his head to look at his father as Albus continued, "The more contact the two of you have the faster the bond will begin making up for all these years of separation."

Severus turned and buried his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. Albus gently and lovingly began running his fingers through Severus's hair.

Lifting his head slowly Severus spoke, "My privacy will go if I experience that constant tugging sensation like I had when the bond had newly formed itself. I will go out of my mind."

Albus shook his head, "You shouldn't experience that. But if you do feel it due to some strange reason you will be able to block at least some of it, if not all of it." Albus smiled at Severus's questioning look, "You are a master of Legilimency and Occlumency after all."

Severus nodded looking relieved.

"One thing though Severus," Albus said, "your magic didn't have enough time to mature before Sirius and you were separated so do not be alarmed if you feel your magic increasing. Everything will come much easier to you once your magic completely melds with his."

Severus nodded and sighed deeply, "Wizarding puberty all over again. Joy," he said sarcastically.

Albus chuckled, "Now Severus, it won't be a bad thing."

Severus turned to look at his father as if he felt the older man had gone crazy, "Not a bad thing? Father, do you not remember puberty for me?"

Albus nodded. He remembered the countless broken windows, emotional girls and boys, blown up classrooms and more that Severus had gone through. His magic had been out of control when he reached wizarding puberty at the age of 16, a year earlier than expected. Already a powerful wizard, his power began growing. Whenever he felt any intense emotion, those around him felt it too. Windows would shatter when he passed by, spells he learnt and tried in class would end up with more power behind them than he anticipated thus causing quite a few explosions. His nerves were so frayed by the end of it that any girl or boy who tried to ask him out got a scathing rejection in reply. No one could deny he was beautiful in a different sort of way, with creamy if at times too pale skin, blue black hair and pink lips.

Only his beloved potions never went wrong. Thus leading him to become the youngest potions master in Britain and the youngest to join Voldemort's ranks.

-x-

Albus made to pour out more tea for Severus who shook his head and stopped him.

"Why don't you rest until dinner my child? If you feel up to it you could come and have dinner in the great hall."

Severus looked at his father, "I will rest now but I'm not sure about eating with them… with him."

Albus put his hand on Severus's arm, "Rest now. When you wake up if you feel up to it join us. Otherwise make sure you eat something here or in my rooms. And I shall see you after dinner. But Severus please remember that the bond between the two of you is active again. It will soon be back to what it was since he helped to heal you through the bond. Spending time together will benefit both of you."

Severus sighed and nodded. Accepting the kiss his father placed on his forehead Severus went to his bedroom while Albus sighed and let himself out of his son's room.

-x-

**Yes I am finally ready to continue with this story. Thank you to everyone who has kept on encouraging me to write more. I really appreciate the kind words and the nagging ;)**

****

die666, Bishieaya, Slightly Sinister Sinestra, May, Ellrohan, viu - Thank you for the kind reviews and encouragement.

Janine - I am not telling you that Albus and the Bloody Baron had a child together called Severus. Even I was writing something like that, there is a reason why it's called fiction. As long as I can give my readers a good explanation for it, I don't see why anything is crazy. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
